


Walk The Line

by sharedwithyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fan Adventure, Fluff and Angst, IDK WHATELSE, Mindfuck, More Mindfucks, Possible Dark Reader, Reader-Insert, Suspension Of Disbelief, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, You're Not Supposed To Know Whats Going On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you and Sam usually split up? Like, you take left, I’ll take right?”</p><p>“Well, I’m kind of working with a scrub here, so it’s better if we stay on the same side of the building. And within 3 feet of each other.”</p><p>“You suck.”</p><p>You were sure the smile he flashed at the back of your head practically lit up the room. Damn boy was so charming.</p><p>No wonder he had humans and demons falling left and right for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wheeee
> 
> another mildly angst/mindfucky fic. i'm not quite finished with it, but it's gotten so long i had to put some out (SHUT UP TONY)
> 
> i'm really excited about this little fic...probably gonna be at least 3 chapters
> 
> possible dark reader...dark in general... not enough for trigger warnings but just in case  
> more mindfucks than angst if we're honest  
> for now, anyway 
> 
> not my fanverse (well maybe by now it kind of is) but you know not everything may be accurate, suspension of disbelief, you get the drift
> 
> leave me a comment if you like!!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker

 

 

“Safety’s on?”

“Yup.”

“Extra dagger in your boot?”

“Yes, mom.”

“Hey, you can never be too careful.”

“Is that why you keep 2 condoms in your wallet at all times?”

“Stay out of my stuff.”

Dean nudged you with his boot as you crept around the back of the crappy abandoned house.

“Don’t you and Sam usually split up? Like, you take left, I’ll take right?”

“Well, I’m kind of working with a scrub here, so it’s better if we stay on the same side of the building. And within 3 feet of each other.”

“You suck.”

You were sure the smile he flashed at the back of your head practically lit up the room. Damn boy was so charming.

No wonder he had humans and demons falling left and right for him.

 

 

“Promise you’ll keep an eye on him, (y/n)?”

“I’m practically in his entourage. Pretty sure I won’t be able to take my eyes off him even if I wanted to.”

“Hey. I called dibs already.”

“I meant literally. He will be in my line of sight.”

She giggled and batted her lashes at you. She should’ve been a succubus, but then you wouldn’t be friends now, would you? “You can always play with him when I’m done.”

“I know you tend to love ‘em and leave ‘em, but I think you’re hoping for more than just one night with Dean Winchester.”

“You know me too well.”

You let out an easy laugh; things were always comfortable with her. Kill one, save another; didn’t matter as long as you were together.

As long as a stupid man didn’t get in the way.

 

 

“So tell me more about this friend of yours.”

“We’re on a job, Dean.”

“I can multi-task.”

“You’re on a job with a ‘scrub.’ Keep your eyes on the prize. No distractions.”

“Look at you, all work and no play. Makes for a dull girl, you know.”

 

“On your left.”

 

You shoved him unnecessarily hard towards the demons as you kept your back against the wall and attempted to sneak into the next room.

No such luck.

“(Y/n) and Dean Winchester, hmm. Must be our lucky day.”

The asshole of a leader stepped out of the shadows a few yards away.

“Looks like you have a bit of a rep yourself.” Dean was surrounded by four of them, but still had the energy to tease you. He could probably take care of the lot, but he waited for the leader to finish. Apparently Older Brother was feeling whimsical today.

“Abaddon will reward us handsomely for your heads.” The ugly one crowed.

“Too bad you won’t be getting your hands on them.” Dean retorted, waving his pistol.

You, however, had a different approach.

 

“You sure about that, buddy?”

 

At this, the leader spit in your direction, which you dodged gracefully. Ew.

“She’s not exactly the most…reputable.”

“She is our queen!”

“What makes you think that she won’t just kill you after you finish the little errands for her?”

He blinked and gaped at you. Apparently, brains weren’t plentiful in this species.

“…why would she?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I could be wrong. It’s not like she’s killed any of you loyal minions without a good reason, right? She wouldn’t just snap her fingers and vaporize the lot of you, because, I don’t know, she felt like it…would she?”

 

You felt the pack back away from Dean slowly and let the smirk tugging at your lips cross your face.

 

“They’re demons, (y/n). Don’t try to reason with them!” Dean was either done with his whimsy, or just feeling a little antsy. Maybe bloodthirsty. You’d never understand that lust… for violence, for retribution, or what?

Another day was another life and another injustice.

And once you started, the thirst would overwhelm you and eat you alive.

That’s why you never let Sally eat from a freshly-killed human.

We are all slaves to our vices in one way or another; but there were some roads that you couldn’t go down.

Not without destroying yourself.

 

 

“That other one is pretty too. Castiel, you said?”

“Don’t even think about it, Sal. He’s an angel.”

She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands firmly on your shoulders. “You never said anything about angels before.”

“Didn’t think it was worth bringing up.”

She shook you roughly; she was always more emotional than you. Kitsune weren’t known for being mild-mannered, after all. Or mild-tempered.

“Do you have any idea how powerful those beings are?!”

“I’ve had the chance to see him in action. It’s quite impressive.”

She stared at you, perturbed, before sitting down heavily. “You always liked playing with the big boys.”

“Nah. More like big guns.” You could care less about chromosomes. Steel and silver; now there were some things that spoke to you.

“Well no one can say you ever shied away from a challenge, anyway.” She resigned, knowing you through and through.

“Says the one who cast her eyes on Mr. Dean Winchester. Or should I say claws.”

She let out a cackle, before growing grave once more. “What if he can see through you?”

“I, Sally, still have a soul. If he goes looking, he’ll find it.”

“And if he can read minds?”

The idea brought a slight chill to your bones; it passed quickly.

 

 

“Then I guess I better keep my dirty thoughts about him to myself.”

 

 

“So, the famed (y/n) is known for negotiating with terrorists?”

“I didn’t negotiate anything.” Dean was apparently feeling pissy; you didn’t really care.

“What’s next? Trading a group of children for world peace?”

“I merely stated the obvious; they happened to grow half a brain and got the hell out.”

“They’ll be back.” You weren’t sure if the younger one had an attitude like this, too. You let out an exasperated sigh.

“Then you can kill them when they do, okay?”

He let out a grumble in response, but seemed appeased. Good grief.

“Fine. But you’re riding in the backseat.”

“…why?” There was plenty of space in his stupid car, and you were the only passenger.

 

“You’re officially on notice.”

 

You rolled your eyes and shrugged off your jacket, feeling uncomfortably warm. “Fine. Take this.”

“What am I supposed to do with it?!”

“Put it in the back. Or front. Whichever.” You pulled the gun out of the side pocket and stuffed it into your pants. “I’ll walk.”

There was a short silence as he stared at you and you ignored it.

Then he shoved the jacket back at you.

“Don’t be stupid. It’s like 10 miles.”

“Less. And I could use the exercise.” You patted your stomach, reminding him of the cinnamon roll joke he’d made about your body shape earlier.

“It’s late. And dark. And stupid.”

Was it cliché to say you could take care of yourself? Probably.

“I worked alone for a long time before I met you.”

“And you crossed dark alleyways and drank roofied cocktails then, too?”

“…I have no idea what you’re saying.”

“I’m saying you’re being retarded.”

This one certainly had an ego. Or a chip on his shoulder. Probably sore from losing too many ‘loved ones.’ It pays to keep people at arms-length.

 

“I’m used to being on my own, Dean. I need some time to myself.” It was close enough to being vulnerable to sway him, hopefully.

 

He tilted his head and studied you, and you turned away slightly to let him know it was unnerving. Social cues, and all.

“At least let me take you to the motel. You can take a walk and clear your head there.”

He was persistent, but waning.

“You and I both know it’s equally safe there versus here. Or dangerous.”

“We just left a group of demons here!”

“Actually, they left us. And they could easily attack in either locale. They’re not exactly afraid to be seen.”

You wondered if you’d have to put him in a headlock like you’d seen the other pretty hunter do when she wanted her way. Or wanted him to know she could handle herself. Something like that. Was just flirting in your eyes, anyway.

You guessed he saw that thought cross your mind, as he shook his head in disappointment but walked over to his car.

“Fine. But it’s your funeral.”

“I prefer cremation, if you find my remains.”

“Yeah, we all do.”

You shared a laugh at the little joke, as he stood by the passenger door and waited for you to make the final call.

He was a good egg.

 

But his good intentions weren’t going to get in the way of your own.

 

“I’ll be fine. I have my weapons.”

“And your big ole brain.”

He walked towards you once more, and you wondered if he was going to do that hug thing that he and his brother were so fond of.

Nothing wrong with physical signs of affection, you supposed. You’d never instigate, but it probably wouldn’t hurt to reciprocate.

Instead, he placed your jacket carefully over your shoulders. “In case you get cold.”

“I know for a fact I won’t. In fact, I’ll get hot, and wonder why I let myself get bogged down with it when I should’ve just had you take it for me.”

He groaned. “You are really stubborn, you know?!”

“Takes one to know one.”

But you gave him a grateful smile anyway, and he seemed satisfied.

“Five and a half miles; you better be home in a few hours.”

“Yes mother.”

“Call me if you need me.”

“Yeah, ma.”

“Okay, get out of here.”

You laughed, as you turned your heel on the man of Sally’s dreams, and headed off down the highway., before deciding to take the rural road. Knowing Dean, he’d follow you at a crawl with the radio blasting, until you got fed up.

“Don’t take any strangers candy!!”

“Got it!” You called back, and he honked in response, before speeding off in a cloud of dust.

What a drama king.

 

Twenty minutes went by before you heard a rustling behind you.

 

“I was wondering if you’d come.”

 

“The next time you need me, just do as Dean says. Call.”

 

The gravelly voice caused a shiver through your spine as you turned slowly. “…Castiel?”

 

“Were you expecting someone else?”

 

“…no.”

 

“Well then. You should just call me Cas.”

 

 

“You look normal. That’s weird.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Sam?!”

“I mean, there’s no blood on your clothes. And you don’t look tired. Though you do look annoyed.”

“Of course I do. You just said I was weird.”

“I say that all the time. Hey, why are you holding (Y/n)’s jacket? Where is she?!”

“It’s a long story. Well, not really.”

“So…”

“But it’s annoying.”

“Start at the annoying beginning then.” Sam goaded.

Dean closed his eyes for a second and wondered whether he’d hate being stuck in a locked room with Sammy or you more.

 

“Well, we didn’t get to kill the demons-“

“What?!?!”

 

“If you interrupt me again, Sam, it’s going to be a very long night.”

 

 

“It’s not safe for you to be walking unaccompanied this late.”

“I can take care of myself.” Guess that couldn’t be avoided.

“Just because you can handle danger, doesn’t make it less unwise to go looking for it. Especially this unnecessarily.”

You crossed your arms, but let the defensive tone drop from your voice. “It’s been a long night. I just wanted some time alone.”

“Dean will get you a separate motel room if you wish to remain solitary.”

“That’s generous of him.” And really, it was.

“Or you can return to your friend, if you wish.”

You lifted your brows. “You keeping tabs on me, Castiel?”

“I’m quite careful about who Sam and Dean consider their ‘buddies.’”

“I’m flattered.”

“My extra attention is out of caution.”

“I meant being considered their friend.”

He tilted his head and looked confused. This one was really, really handsome.

You enjoyed the view until he spoke once more.

“I do not mean any disrespect. You must understand how important it is to keep them safe.”

“To be sure.” So this is what a real guardian angel looks like. Not bad. Would be nice to have your own, you thought with a chuckle.

“I’m glad we understand each other.”

 

You nodded and let your hands drop to your sides, relaxed. This seemed to satisfy him, so you turned to go.

 

“(y/n)?”

“Hmm?”

“Where did you wish to go?”

“Home.”

“And where would that be?”

Geez, how nosy was he?!

“I mean, would you like me to take you to the motel or wherever your friend is staying?”

And you felt a warmth to your bones this time, at this Child of a powerful being.

 

Still, you turned to look at the path in front of you.

“Thanks, Cas. I think I’m still going to walk.”’

 

You jumped when you felt his hand brush your shoulder.

“I did not mean to scare you,” he offered.

“I’m not much a touchy-feely person,” you muttered.

“You have seen me render men unconscious with my touch. I apologize.” At least he understood.

“No harm, no foul.” This entourage was really, really tight. It’s got to be unhealthy.

“Let me know where you’d like to go, so I may teleport you.”

Well, add that to the list of angel abilities. Do good looks count? So far, seems a little OP.

 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re coming on a little strong, Castiel.”

 

If angels had a weakness, it was probably frank and slightly flirtatious humor.

He colored, and backed away quickly. Finally. Still, it was cute.

“It was not my intention…”

“Don’t worry about it.”

You wanted to reach forward and grab his shoulder, to show him some sort of camaraderie; to show him you were okay.

But you didn’t.

You just nodded and walked away.

 

 

You were almost out of earshot when you heard him once more.

“I know not how to say this without sounding untoward; but I’ll be watching over you.”

 

 

“Damn, girl, he’s all over you!”

“He’s just being…Cas.”

“Ooh, a nickname. You guys are getting chummy, aren’t you?!”

You shoved her slightly and checked the sigils around the room carefully. Seemed okay, for now.

“Won’t he find it suspicious that you’re hiding from him?”

“I’m not. I’m making this location angel-free; not myself.”

“So there’s hope for you yet!”

You had no idea how Sally maintained this hopeless romantic side of her, but it was endearing at least.

“Anyway, I’ve made it pretty clear that I like my privacy. He should respect that.”

“Like he’ll respect you in the morning?!”

She ducked as you tried to swat her, before running over to her laptop and logging on to cyber-stalk cuties.

You ignored her waving you over and squealing over some wanted ads for Dean, choosing instead to try to figure out more about this Castiel. Or Cas.

“I can tell he’s on your mind.” She sang.

“If my current read is accurate, I’d say he’s got a pretty strict set of rules.”

“Rules are meant to be brokennn-“

“I mean he’s programmed to be a soldier of God. Or something. Should be predictable; which should be helpful in case-“

“In case of what?!” She jumped out of the chair and turned to you, the hair rising on her arms.

“You told me to be careful. So I’m considering all options.” She was such a ditz sometimes.

“(y/n)…” She dragged ran over and grabbed you tightly around your waist. “All this for a little crush… am I being too selfish? Maybe we should go after another guy… someone safer…”

You could tell she was desperately hoping you’d say no.

 

You should take your own advice about keeping your distance.

 

But Sally had been there since the beginning; and this was the life you loved.

 

One adventure at a time; one stupid crush, one silly risk, one reckless hunt. Rinse, repeat.

 

It was stupid, maybe pointless; but it was free.

 

 

“And freedom is priceless, my love.”

 

 

Crowley was home.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> GIVE ME A SHOUT-OUT BELOW
> 
> random ramblings:  
> poll 1: WHOOOOO  
> could be ANYONE at this point. except sally. anyone else though  
> i can't answer this one, obviously
> 
> poll 2: predictions?? just kidding. biggest mindfuck?!?!
> 
> Sally's a kitsune, but there's not that much info on them so you can think of her as a random demon.  
> haven't gone into why you guys are friends yet...that will come later  
> probably isn't a big deal anyway ;)
> 
> i hope you can kind of feel the idgaf/too-chill attitude lovely has... it's not my typical character/attitude/feel so i'm stretching my fingers and trying something out
> 
> poll 3: questions you'd like to have answered in the future chapters?  
> this is just to make sure i don't miss anything for the next chapters... answering them right now is not an option for the angstmaster after all
> 
> poll 4: how do you feel about sally? i incorporated some traits that i'd usually use with my headcannon reader (roughly) and added a huge dose of unstable ditz. heh. although i use that in some of my reader fics anyway :P
> 
> i don't know if the sigils would prevent Cas from seeing/hearing into the room, but let's just go with it
> 
>  
> 
> leave me some love below, lovelies!!! i'm working hard on the rest of this as we speak!!!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO Bucky


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LESS ANGST MORE MINDFUCKERY
> 
> ...i don't know what i'm going to do with myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm beginning to think this is going full-on she-wolf with twists and turns and WAY TOO MUCH WRITING
> 
> but bring it on!!!
> 
> and leave me a comment lovelies!!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker

 

“Welcome back, Crowley!” Sally squealed, waving while angling herself slightly behind you, still holding onto you. Despite her friendly demeanor, she was always on edge around him.

“How are my girls doing?” Impeccably dressed as always, a new cologne drifted towards you. You tried not to inhale deeply; but beneath the sulfur and smoke and expensive parfum was the scent you always remembered.

“Just keeping out the stray angel here and there, is all.” You pointed to the symbols around the room, hoping that he’d be able to make sure they were all correct.

“Hmm, you seemed to have missed a mark here.” You walked over to the one he was pointing at, studying it carefully before he swept you into his arms. “Gotcha.”

“I’m serious. This Winchester business is hard enough without dealing with Cas.” You resisted leaning into him, staying focused and aloof.

“Sally’s still hankering after Squirrel, is she?”

She nodded furiously, but he was only looking at you. “You did say Cas, did you not?”

“Mhm.”

“As in Castiel. The Seraph. The Guardian of all things Irritating.”

“Dean is irritating, yes.”

 

He pushed you away suddenly, so he could look deeply into your eyes. Or mind. Whatever.

“You’re not joking, then?”

“Affirmative.”

You heard Sally whimper slightly and waved her to the next room; she always got nervous when you and Crowley fought. Which was basically just him getting angry at you. As usual, Crowley chose not to address her either. She scurried off with relief.

 

When the two of you were alone, his voice wasn’t as hard.

“You’re being foolish, (y/n).”

“It is a part of being free, no?”

“I usually let you two have your little fun without restriction; but this I cannot turn a blind eye to.”

“Then watch.”

 

Any other demon would have pissed themselves before they talked back to the King.

Then again, you weren’t a demon.

And you’d never had anything to lose to him.

 

 

“It’s a pity, darling.”

An almost musical voice must have been a hallucination; part of going into shock.

Or was it being in shock?

You sat down between George and Lisa, looking at their hands, still clutching each other.

“True love, is it not?”

An English accent, perhaps? You didn’t bother turning, but continued gazing at their faces, the look of anguish slowly fading into nothingness.

“Can you hear me, love?”

Somebody was standing behind you now; the owner of the voice, most likely.

Unless the voice was in your head; in which case the person behind you was probably also a figment of your imagination.

 

Either way, you were busy.

 

You took a wet washcloth and wiped the blood off their foreheads as best you could, smoothing Lisa’s matted hair behind her ears. George’s arms were covered with defensive gashes, so you rolled down his cuffed sleeves until they reached his wrists. You made sure not to separate their fingers from one another.

“It’s not polite to keep a demon waiting.”

Maybe he expected you to turn in surprise or engage him out of fear.

Instead, you folded Lisa’s legs carefully and straightened her dress. They say corpses can look peaceful; you’d at least try to make your parents look like they hadn’t been torn to shreds by a bunch of monsters.

“You’re quite peculiar, aren’t you, (y/n)?”

So he knew your name. Big whoop.

George’s head was still leaking, so you grabbed his favorite baseball cap off the nightstand and settled it over his hair.

Perfect.

 

Now, you turned to face the man or spirit or whatever that was bothering you.

 

“How thoughtless of me.  I never introduced myself. I am Crowley, demon of the crossroads.”

 

You gave him a look that said, ‘I’m not going to bother introducing myself since you already know my name.’

Or maybe he read your mind.

 

“You’ve heard of the expression, have you not? Going down to the crossroads?”

“I guess.”

He nodded, satisfied. The smile on his face seemed… appropriate. Not quite creepy, not slimy, not even evil.

Just right. For a demon.

“I can bring them back, you know.”

“Hmm.”

“Or I suppose I could send you along to them. Though that’s more of a one-way street. Anyone could do it for you, really.”

You stared at him, saying nothing.

“As you know, I’m not just a man of any trade. When you go down to the crossroads-“

 

“You sell your soul.” You finally engaged the conversation.

 

“That’s right.” He replied proudly. “So, how about it love?”

You lapsed into silence once more, watching him.

“Or if you didn’t like your parents, perhaps a new set? Or a new beau, if it suits you? Riches and jewels are quite popular as well.”

This demon certainly enjoyed the sound of his own voice. To be honest, you half-liked it too.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you that I’m one of the powerful ones. This little silent-treatment, I’m not going to tolerate it. You can give me your soul in exchange for your greatest wish; or I can just take it for myself.”

You let out a dry laugh. He looked taken-aback.

 

“If you could just take it, you wouldn’t be running a business, now, would you?”

 

He gave you an appraising look that hinted at approval.

“You’re a smart one, I’ll give you that.”

You walked over to the dresser and rooted around inside.

“Looking for a pretty bauble to put on your mother?”

“Not quite.”

You pulled out a box of matches and shook one out.

“A bit young to be smoking, aren’t you?”

You twirled the match between your fingers and watched him, standing there slightly impatiently.

 

“Well, (y/n), what will it be?” He didn’t feel like waiting any longer.

 

“You say you can offer any kind of deal?”

“Within reason.”

His eyes glittered in the light of the Chinese paper lanterns you’d hung up a month ago.

“You want to know what I want?”

 

“What does your deep, down, heart-of-hearts desire, little (y/n)?”

 

You took a final look at mom and dad, no, George and Lisa lying on the ground.

Then you stepped onto the table and ripped the glowing lamps off the ceiling and smashed them on the floor.

 

“What do I want, Mr. Crowley?

 

 

Nothing.”

 

 

You lit the match and dropped it, hoping the light of the little flames would frame you in some poetic, haunting picture.

 

As you stepped off the table and walked through the burning room, you gave him what must’ve been the most appropriate smile.

 

 

A grin as empty as you.

 

 

“I can’t sense her.”

“Leave her alone, Cas. We have better things to do.”

“She didn’t come back last night.”

“But she did call to say she was going home.” Dean shoveled cereal into his mouth as he browsed the paper.

“Does anyone know where that is, by the way?” Sam asked off-handedly, tapping away at his laptop.

“No clue.”

“I cannot find it until I am able to track her.”

“Jesus, Cas, give her a little space.” Dean pushed his bowl aside and peered closer at the article, picking up on a case.

“It is possible someone else has branded her.”

“Who else can do that?” Sam was paying attention now, mostly because Castiel’s growling voice was hard to ignore. Dean was doing well at that, though.

“Anyone who has enough knowledge of Enochian sigils can do so.”

“So…another angel?”

“Why would another angel want to hide her from you?” Dean finally picked up on Cas’s worried vibes.

“Anything is possible. Especially if she is close to you; there are people, beings, that want you dead.”

“We’ve worked cases together and all, but it’s not like we’re sleeping together.” Was Dean’s contribution to the conversation.

“Sleeping with her would probably be a sign that you’re not close,” Sam chided.

“Anyway, don’t you think you’re being a little paranoid, Cas? Even for you?”

“It is possible…” He trailed off with a look.

“Woah, woah, are you digging on her? Is that what this is about?” Dean perked up, eager for his friend to get some action. Well, some action other than killing shit.

“Why would I be digging; unless you think she’s a demon? Because I can assure you she’s human.”

“No…” Dean sighed in exasperation.

“Oh, you mean thorough investigation of information. Well I have-“

“He means, you’re interested.” Sam came to the rescue.

“In…”

“HER!” Dean exploded.

“…I assure you our relationship is, at its most intimate, a mere amicable acquaintanceship.”

“All I’m hearing is Cas and (y/n) sitting in a tree.”

“Well, you’ve been around long enough, it’s about time you found a girl.” Sam added.

“That is not- oh, there she is now.” Cas was saved from confronting the allegations as he honed in on your location. “She’s 6.2 miles south of us. At another motel.”

“Well, as long as it’s not on my credit card, she can stay wherever she wants.”

“Shall I go-“

“No!” Dean and Sam spoke in unison, before sharing a look. This was going to be harder than they thought.

 

 

“You owe me your life, (y/n).”

“That’s not how it works.” You’d had this conversation too many times.

“In that fire. I pulled you out. I could’ve just let you burn like you let your mum and dad.”

“I didn’t ask you to.” He’d bring up your parents so it would hurt you more.

“Don’t pretend to be so brave. Maybe you didn’t care about dying then, but you’re scared of it now. I can smell it on you.”

“So kill me.”

“Don’t test me.” His voice rose, and you saw Sally peek in to make sure you were alright. You were still alive, at any rate.

“I’m not. We both know you don’t care about my life.

 

It’s my soul you’re after.”

 

“And you hold onto it so tightly, my dear.” Was that bitterness mixed in with his anger?

“That’s what you do when something matters.” You took one measured step back from him, then another.

 

 

“Then I’ll never let you go.”

 

 

Just like that, it was over, as inexplicably as it started. As always.

He reached forward and pulled you back. He could’ve blinked behind you to hold you; but you brought out the worst in him.

He was a lousy demon around you.

 

“I’m sorry I’ve left you alone for so long, (y/n).”

“You’re a busy man.” You never complained about his long absences; he’d never heard the words miss and you in the same sentence.

He pressed his lips to your forehead in an uncharacteristically sweet way, before clearing his throat. “You can come in now, Sally.”

He didn’t bother acknowledging her again as she tiptoed into the room, but you gave her a small smile to soothe her nerves.

“Everything’s okay, hon.”

She sniffled and sat down quickly, positioning her laptop in front of her face.

“Mommy and daddy were fighting, and I got scared.”

Crowley shook his head, but the smile stayed on his face.

“Sorry, love. Only (y/n) gets to call me Daddy.”

 

 

“Don’t hold your breath.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLLYYYY SHITTTTT
> 
> random ramblings:  
> poll 1: WHOOOO (yes, everyone besides sally is still on the table)  
> i still can't answer
> 
> poll 2: biggest mindfuck?!  
> i'm going with the whole how lovely meets crowley thing. because. well, damn.
> 
> this whole thing got real this chapter, but what did you expect ;)
> 
> i wanted to finish the chapter at 'a grin as empty as you' but i felt like that would be mean... also i want to put more cards on the table so you guys can weigh crowley against dean and cas and get a better picture of everything. i REALLY REALLY wanted to though. but i didn't.
> 
> poll 3: any more questions/stuff i should address?  
> fyi, i'll explain more about sally in chapter 3, i think.
> 
> ;DLASKJFAL;SKDFJ;ASKDLJF I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO WRITE BECAUSE THIS IS SO CRAZY SO PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT THANKYOU
> 
> XOXO BUCKY


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MINDFUCKERY AT ITS BEST
> 
> LEAVE A MESSAGE AT THE BEEP
> 
> FUDGEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really excited for the twists and turns i have planned for the fic
> 
> for now, just enjoy! and leave me a comment!
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker

“Good morning, (y/n).”

You raised your eyebrows in pleasant surprise and gave the angel a grin.

Sam and Dean had a collective mental sigh of relief, glad Cas had decided against ‘where could you have possibly gone so I couldn’t trace you’ or ‘have you been possessed by a demon as of late' as a greeting.

“I am relieved to see you arrived safely.”

“Well, I almost tripped over a maid’s cart by the stairs, but other than that I’m fine.”

“He means you walking off by yourself yesterday.” Sam was on the ball with damage control evidently. Romance damage control. “Which, by the way, was a terrible idea.”

“Yep, everyone and their mom is saying that.”

“Don’t use so many expressions; it confuses Cas.” Dean spoke up with a deep chuckle, giving Cas the side-eye to keep him from asking about it. You stuck your tongue at him and his stupidly attractive face.

“And I’m here, alive and well, so y’all can turn down the momming, okay?”

“Not exactly.”

Sam and Dean shared a ‘Winchester look’ as Castiel cleared his throat and elaborated. “Last night and this morning, I lost track of you.”

“If you wanted to hang out, you could’ve just called.” You waved your phone at him, deliberately misunderstanding him. As a true angel, he fell for it.

“I can easily sense humans, (y/n).” He didn’t realize he sounded like a stalker, even though Dean was making a throat-slicing motion behind your head. “Including you, until about 10 hours ago.”

“…wow. Is there anything you angels can’t do?”

“Take a hint, apparently.” Dean spoke up loudly. “Cas, can I talk to you for a second?!”

“It’s an important issue-“

“And you’re an important moron,” Sam muttered, causing you to giggle. The thoroughly confused look on the Seraph was practically endearing.

 

Careful, (y/n). You’re slipping.

 

“It’s probably because of this.” You pulled the hex bag out of your pocket and dangled it from your fingers.

“Potpourri?”

“Are you serious, Dean?! It’s obviously a hex bag.”

“Hey, not all of us are socially-allergic nerds, Sam.”

“I am not- socially-allergic?!”

“I see.” Cas completely ignored the bickering brothers and watched you drop the bag in the trash can.

“I told you I could take care of myself.”

“I suppose you were correct. This time around.” He looked away in embarrassment, hoping it was because he hadn’t considered the possibility of a hex bag. And not the playful smile quirking at your lips.

“Well, seems like the thing doesn’t last forever. Either way, I’m here.

 

 So what’s the haps tweedle-dee and dum?”

 

 

“He’s going to wonder why he can’t sense me.”

“So what’s your master plan, then, darling? Sure God’s finest will notice when he’s lost your scent.”

“You’re the King, Crowley. You tell me.”

“I think I still prefer Daddy.”

You nudged his arms so you could wriggle out of his grasp, before walking around the room to survey the walls once more. The symbols had to be perfect, or Castiel would know the truth about Sally.

“Silent treatment, hmm? Guess you’d be in over your head trying to hide Thelma. Or is she Louise?”

He was sure you were mad he’d left you hanging; to fend for yourself against an angel. He didn’t need to know that your back-up plan was to give Moose a sob story about losing your best friend as an excuse to lay low for a while.

Your leg up on Crowley was for him to think you’d always need him.

“You can’t protect her forever, you know.” He tipped his head as if to kiss you on the cheek; but it was really so he could taunt you in whispers about your only weakness.

 

 

Sally.

 

 

“Would you like a lollipop?”

You looked up from your spot on the driveway you’d found yourself when you came to, again.

Apparently this Crowley had decided that today was not your day. In the worst of both senses.

But you supposed you could take a break from your self-pity-party to answer the girl in pigtails before you.

“No thanks.”

“Okay.” She sat down next to you for a minute, chewing on a Jolly Rancher from her bag of sweets.

“Sorry about your parents.”

“Thank you.”

Your indifferent tone didn’t seem to surprise her, which in turn surprised you. She was definitely younger than you; no more than five or six. Sitting in front of a smoldering building probably wasn’t the best recreational activity for her at the moment. “Where are yours?”

“Dead too.” She seemed equally unfazed at her similar state of affairs.

“Who takes care of you then?”

“I can take care of myself.”

You wondered how that could possibly be true; but you didn’t have it in you to be concerned. Only curious.

“Though I guess now we can take care of each other.”

“I want to be alone right now.” You weren’t being harsh; just honest.

“Okay. If you want to be sisters or something, though, come get me. I’ll be waiting under that tree over there.”

“…sure.”

She got up and gave you a friendly wave, before trotting across the street to give you your space.

You stared into thin air, trying to think of absolutely nothing, for what felt like hours.

But the sun was still up when Sally crossed over to your side again.

“What’s your name, (y/n)?”

“You just said it.”

“Oops.” She dipped her head shyly. “I guess I heard that Crowley guy say it earlier. He’s scary.”

“Hmm.”

“You didn’t seem scared, though. That’s kind of why I wanted to be friends. You’re brave.”

And even though you didn’t care about shit right then… well, she was just a kid. “What’s your name?”

“Sally.”

“What happened to your parents?”

“Oh, I killed them.”

You stared at her a moment, trying to imagine what kind of psycho you would have to be to kill George and Lisa. But there was no revulsion, and definitely no fear; because your parents had already become two individual victims in an unknown crime you’d read about in the paper tomorrow, and feel slightly sorry for. Nothing more.

“Why, Sally?”

 

 

“For eating your mommy and daddy.”

 

 

“I can help too, you know. About the angel thing.”

“Is that so?” Crowley drawled.

Sally avoided eye contact with him and reached into her dress pocket. “I got this today.”

“I thought I told you to stay inside.” You didn’t bother with an angry tone; you’d known she’d sneak off for some fun anyway.

“Tell ‘em it’s a hex bag. And that it…expired?”

You felt a smile split across your face at her ever-childlike soul.

“You know, that’s not a bad idea actually.” She ducked her head at the rare praise from Daddy, while you held back a huge belly laugh.

“One thing though Sally…”

“What, (y/n)?”

 

“Is this marijuana?!”

 

 

“So, today, if I mean when we stumble onto some baddies; let me kill them, okay?!”

“Yes, Dean. That’s the third time you’ve asked. And that I’ve answered.”

“Just making sure.”

“If you’re mad, you could’ve taken Sam along instead.”

“I need him for research. In case you haven’t noticed, he’s a nerd.”

“Having extensive knowledge in our line of work is a good thing, I’d think. Or would you rather walk around hoping that smelling salts will keep you safe?”

“Hey, if I want to stay demon free, I’ll gank ‘em myself. Besides, that potpourri thing was just a joke.”

“Oh, really?”

“I happen to be an expert on herbs.” He made a circle with his thumb and index finger and took an imaginary drag. You let out a cool chuckle.

“You’d get along real well with my girl.”

“I bet. So when we gonna meet her anyway?”

“I don’t know. Cas is pretty intense. Would probably remind her of a crazy obsessive ex.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. You’d had to off a college guy who’d found out Sally wasn’t exactly human and tried to stab her with a wooden stake. Scrub.

“At least you’re calling him Cas now. That whole Castiel this, Castiel that thing was killing me.”

“It’s his name.”

“Yeah, and you’re full of it.”

“Oh, really?”

“I’m onto you, (y/n). You’re a chill chick and all; but you’ve been extra distant with our angel.”

For a second, you felt a prick of doubt that hadn’t hit you in a long time. Not even when Crowley got so mad that one time he held you in a chokehold against the wall until you almost blacked out.

The Winchesters were good. This thought made you mad enough to push away the worry.

As hard as you were to kill, you wanted to be harder to read.

“And I know why. You’re into him.”

You almost laughed out loud; more at your own insecurity than at the absurdity of his accusation.

 

 

“Well, Dean, there’s a very specific line I walk. And romance is not part of it.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEHEEHEHEHE
> 
> give me a shout-out below!!
> 
>  
> 
> Random Ramblings:  
> Poll 1: YOU KNOW THE DRILL
> 
> i wish i could answer, but even i'm not sure yet
> 
> poll 2: best mindfuck?? or if you didn't get mindfucked, favorite part?  
> yes sally killed her parents for killing yours. more on that later, don't worry. it's kind of like what happened in the actual SPN episode with the kitsune... i swear i didn't mean to copy it, it was already in my mind that that's how you and sally the demon would meet when i first started this plot bunny (and why you take care of her), and i didn't pick her species til later, which is why it ended up close to canon. you know that's normally not how i roll. but i wanted to put a specific type of demon on Sally (next time i guess i can just make one up/go rogue)
> 
> poll 3: any questions? predictions? just kidding, but yeah anything you'd like to see addressed eventually
> 
> fyi obviously you switched out the pot for some herbs. i just thought it would be a fun thing. very sally; to try to help and come back with weed. the idea was good though.  
> idk if hex bags would work on Cas, so just suspend some goddamn disbelief if you read my shit ;)
> 
> also, your original plan should crowley not show up (and help you figure out/deal with Cas and keeping Sally's origins/general info from him) was to pretend she died and go into mourning to keep cas away. like you could always make a blood seal when he came to see you to let him know you were serious about being left alone. and you could just leave sally in the warded house so she'd be off the radar.  
> but you don't let crowley know, because you're a badass. and you like having leverage, especially that he doesn't know bout.  
> in the end he goes with the hex bag (and presumably puts some herbs in it that would make sense), thereby proving that his knowledge is vital for your survival. yep, its twisted. and i like twisted.
> 
> well, time to get my laptop fixed so i might be late with updates (or i might crank 'em out before i drop it off at the store, depending on my lovelies), but i'm thinking of y'all and hoping you have great days. give me a shout-out, you guys are my rock!!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO Bucky


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so both me and hubby's laptops have been on the fritz so I've been having a shitload of problems writing
> 
> which is why this chapter is shorter (and why i haven't been able to update say my name yet)
> 
> that being said, this is still a good chapter so give it a read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> certain characters get more...charactering. characterization? who knows
> 
> please please leave me a comment if you're following this story/dropped in because i've been really discouraged with my laptop problems (and trying to get some paper+pen writing typed onto my laptops in the random minutes when they decide to work)
> 
> otherwise, enjoy my general mindfuckery!
> 
> XOXO Frustrated Bucky

“So what are they hunting this time?”

“Oh!” Sally jumped at Crowley’s sudden appearance, pulling her out of her Myspace flirting. He tsked.

“For a demon you’re not very alert. What’s the matter, gone soft?”

She turned her eyes back to the screen at the blinking notifications. Hopefully he’d leave her alone if she ignored him, and she could get back to Pete or Matt or Mark; she’d already forgotten their names.

“Or maybe it’s because you’re so used to (y/n) taking care of you. Ironic, innit? A hunter babysitting a demon.”

“I’m not a baby,” she grumbled under her breath. You’d warned her not to respond to his mocking when you weren’t home, but in so many ways she was still a kid. As you’d predicted, Crowley’s interest piqued and he walked towards her.

“Is that why she put up those little markings then? Because you don’t need protection from the big bad angel?”

“(y/n) said Cas was nice.”

“It’s Castiel to you.”

She gasped as the man she’d seen from a selfie on your phone (which he’d accidentally taken when trying to check the time) took Crowley’s place in the room.

“Angels can shapeshift too, you know.”

Sally grabbed her cell and jabbed at speed dial, sprinting away from the room with a shriek. Around the corner, she bumped into him once more.

“They can also teleport. Quickly.” Castiel let out a terrible laugh as she screamed and dashed the other way.

“(Y/n), pick up!”

 

“Face it; without her, you’re useless.”

 

Sally felt him grab her ponytail from behind and yank her against the wall. She whirled around with terrified eyes as he closed the gap between them and pressed his forehead into hers roughly.

Whatever mean thing he was going to say next was interrupted when she slashed a huge gash into his chest with her claws.

She blinked in confusion when he backed away with an amused grin.

“Not bad, Sally.”

She blinked again, and Castiel had transformed into Crowley once more.

“Seems you haven’t completely lost your touch.”

Her mouth fell open as she gaped at him like a fish.

“Make sure you watch your back, now.”

She should have been furious that he’d tested her in such a way, or perhaps betrayed that the man who supposedly took care of her and her best friend had fucked with her head like that.

She certainly should’ve called you to explain what had just happened.

Instead, she simply felt relieved that she was still alive and excited to return back to her chatting.

And so she did, barely hearing his last words as he teleported off to do whatever Kings of Hell do.

 

 

“Just so you know, love, you owe me a new dress shirt.”

 

 

“God, Sam, can you cool it with the plaid?”

“Just because I don’t wear the same outfit every single day?”

“Hey. You know it’s not the same. I change my shirt every Wednesday.”

“Uhm, ew?” You took a huge step backwards as a joke, and also so the wonderboys could banter without almost pushing you off the sidewalk. What a bunch of giants.

“Take it in, (y/n). It’s the smell of a man.”

“Not all men,” Sam reassured you with a squeeze of the shoulder. “Some of us shower.”

Moose certainly was a sweetheart. Interesting that Dean was the lady killer of the two. The leather jacket was a bit overboard though.

You wondered who would be a better shag. Sure, Squirrel would be the more experienced. But he might be more into stroking his own ego…maybe Moose would be more attentive. Not to mention his height, which if all things were proportional-

 

“What is up, (y/n)?”

 

You turned and nearly backhanded the demon who’d tried to sneak up right on your ass-

who turned out to be Cas. He caught your hand easily, and placed it carefully back at your side. You weren’t sure whether to scowl or giggle, so you decided on a look of confusion.

“Damn it, Cas!! How many times have I told you?!?! Personal space!”

Dean rolled his eyes in exasperation as Sam coughed so he could disguise his laugh. What is up was almost as bad as when Cas asked about the youtubes.

“I apologize for alarming you.” Castiel looked so dismayed you almost gave him a hug. Almost.

“I’m just glad my instincts are still on point.” You remarked.

“Yeah right. You would’ve noticed him walking behind us for the last block if that were true.”

“Yeah, well when I took a swing behind me I could’ve sworn you jumped out of your stupid boots.”

“Hey. Don’t shit on my boots.”

“I bet you almost shit your boots when Cas appeared behind all of us.” Sam interrupted your little back-and-forth, before beginning his unnecessarily thorough debriefing of the case.

In the meantime, Cas walked stiffly beside you as you held in your grin. His awkwardness was dishearteningly endearing.

“So… what is up?” He tried again with a wince.

You wanted to give him a charming answer, but you noticed you’d somehow missed a call from Sally and had a new voicemail. So you gave him the middle school rundown.

“The sky, Cas.”

 

“Hmm, yes. I do miss home.”

 

 

You and me both, angel eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes it's short but you know what isn't (shut up tony) ;)
> 
> give me some love below!!
> 
> random ramblings:  
> poll 1: WHOOOOOOO  
> once again i plead the fifth
> 
> crowley is mean. just in case that wasn't clear or if people were wondering if he'd be super ooc. he's not.  
> basically he shapeshifts into cas to pick on sally. it really is him the whole time. which is why cas seems a little crazy. (leviathan cas, anyone?!?!) i like how she recognized him as cas because of a selfie cas accidentally took once when trying to use your phone. seems pretty cas-ish of him  
> of course, being mentally... stunted? or idk what else to call it... she gets over it pretty quickly. lovely will have to explain/advise her in the future. per use.
> 
> poll 2: favorite line?
> 
> mine is either you owe me a shirt (because it ends a mindfucky part with a laugh) or dean's 'man smell' bullshittery
> 
> p.s. threw in some sam hints in there for you-know-who ;)  
> also, the 'youtubes' reference is a call back to thor in one of my other fics. also there for Pharm
> 
> that's it for now, lovelies! wish i could write/post more, but i'm doing the best i can with what i got (now i know why my friend was calling my laptop a shittop)
> 
> give me a shoutout below and i'll be back as soon as i can!
> 
> XOXO Bucky the ShittopOwner


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES!!! Finally gotten most of my data recovered so i can get back to writing
> 
> i'm really excited about this fic and so far haven't reached writer's block yet (unlike say my name which might be going on hiatus)
> 
> So i hope you enjoy this installation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment lovelies!! You guys keep me going!
> 
> XOXO Bucky who almost has a laptop now

Previously, on Walk The Line (a la previously on supernatural trailer-esque voice)

 

 

“So… what is up?” He tried again with a wince.

You wanted to give him a charming answer, but you noticed you’d somehow missed a call from Sally and had a new voicemail. So you gave him the middle school rundown.

“The sky, Cas.”

 

“Hmm, yes. I do miss home.”

 

 

You and me both, angel eyes.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“But why do we have to move, (y/n)?!”

“I told you, Sally. Transform in front of someone and we’re out of here. You didn’t listen.” You kept the anger out of your voice as you stuffed your clothes into a duffel bag. You didn’t know why you’d bothered to unpack in the first place; this was the third time relocating this month alone. Sally didn’t know how to keep it in her pants. Or paws.

“I didn’t! Well, not all the way. I just wanted to show him my claws! He said it would be cool.”

“Was this before or after he puked on you and passed out?”

“Uhm…before?” Rhetorical questions seemed to go over her head, per use.

“Fantastic.” You muttered as one pants leg got caught in the bag zipper. Across the room Sally was folding her dresses carefully with a pout. Sometimes you wanted to walk right over and give her a good old-fashioned smack.

 

But either you didn’t have the energy, or the capacity for that much anger.

 

“Leaving so soon?”

 

Great.

“H-hello,” Sally quavered, before running into the bathroom.

“That one frightens easily, doesn’t she?”

“What do you want, Crowley?” From anyone else it would be far bolder; you were in too shitty of a mood to care.

“Is that any way to address your savior?” He seemed unfazed.

“We’ve been over this. I didn’t ask for you to save me, ergo no life-debt. Free will and all that jazz. Which I’m sure you know all about.”

“I do. It’s my job to make sure few people have it.”

“Job or life passion?” You stayed alert, despite turning your back so you could organize your arsenal.

“Best not be trying any of those toys on me, love.”

“I’m sure you prefer other sorts of…toys.” You responded with a drawl, slipping a bottle holy water in your pocket for the road.

“You seem to know me pretty well. Surely we can’t have that.”

“Really, now?” You didn’t bother making eye contact as you went to finish packing up for Sally. She was really annoying sometimes; but she was the closest you had to family.

Ironic.

Same monster that killed your only family had become your only family.

Same species, anyway.

“Perhaps I should correct that. Familiarity breeds contempt, after all.”

“Be my guest.” You pointed towards the door, as you saw Sally peering into the hall nervously out of the corner of your eye.

“Three different places within the span of a month. It’s almost as if you’re trying to do the job for me.” He offered off-handedly.

“And yet, here you are.” You waved a hand in Sally’s direction and she scurried back into the bathroom with a bang of the door. Not very subtle.

“That little kitsune causes quite a bit of trouble for you, doesn’t she?”

“She has her moments,” you answered coldly.

“Touchy, eh? Not that I blame you. Demons aren’t the most reliable companions, unfortunately.”

“Is that why you’re here? To remind me of such?” This dance was going nowhere fast, and you needed to be somewhere else very, very soon.

“I just find it entertaining watching you struggle to find a new home.”

 

“Home, eh?”

 

The dryness in your chuckle surprised both of you.

“What is home for you, Crowley? I’m curious.”

“A throne surrounded by virgins and minions, probably.” He mused, and you gave him a rare smirk of sick-humor appreciation.

“So, hell in a handbasket?”

“Pretty much. And you, darling?”

You put down your things, finally packed up, and took an indulgent moment to look pensively at him.

You were rewarded with a smile. A devil’s smile.

Still, it was good enough.

“Well, I guess home is where the heart is.”

“Which would be…”

 

“With me!” Sally popped out with a squeal, hoping to win the frightening demon with her childlike charm.

 

This time the both of you ignored her and held the gaze like a tug of war.

“Tell me, (y/n). Where does your heart lie? Grieving over your parents? With this joke of a demon?”

Sally bit her lip sadly, but neither of you noticed.

Instead, you leaned forward until you could practically feel the whiskers of his beard against your skin.

 

“I’ll never tell.”

 

Whatever Crowley-esque response he had was interrupted by a loud pounding on the door.

Looks like Sally’s soon-to-be ex was right on schedule.

“Well, duty calls.” You reached down for the dagger in your boot, but he put a hand on your shoulder to stop you.

“Let the girl get it.”

Sally sighed, looking down at her outfit with a slight frown. “Well, I suppose these duds are getting old after all. This is going to be a mess.”

As she swung the door open and tackled Shane with a primitive growl, Crowley hoisted you up so your feet were dangling over his. “You don’t have to do everything for her, you know.” His voice was lowered now.

“Pretty sure you’re not my boss. Or even Sally’s.” You weren’t giving up that easily.

“I do tend to keep an eye out for the two of you, though. If I were you I’d be more grateful.”

“If you were me, you’d be dead.” You shook the bottle of holy water with a grin, and he let out a ringing laugh.

“You win this time, (y/n).”

“As usual.”

 

You wondered for a second if he’d ever get bored enough to kill you.

 

But then there was a body to bury and some clothes to burn, and Sally was looking forlornly at the boy she’d tried to impress, lying still on the ground, and the worry was replaced by a tunnel vision for efficiency.

And the ever-present numbness that you wore as easily as he did his cologne.

“Guess you’d better get going then, love.”

“First things first-“

“I’m the realest!” Sally sang, doing her Iggy impression as she zoomed out the door to find a secluded place for a body dump. At least that superspeed came in handy when she wasn’t using it to rig races.

“I swear if you don’t snap her neck sometime, (y/n), I will.”

“We both know all that would do is give her a migraine she’d complain about for weeks.”

“Touche.” He dropped you back onto the ground gently. “So you were saying?”

“My prize. For winning the argument.”

“It was hardly an argument. A lively discussion, at most.”

“You’re the one who’s a stickler for rules.”

“Only when it comes to my souls, love.”

“Stop stalling.” You gave him a mischievous look, before reaching forward and undoing his belt buckle.

“I’m flattered, (y/n), but I hardly think there’s time for that.”

“Shut up. I want your belt.” You tugged it out of his belt loops, before fastening it around your waist.

Nice leather. It would fetch a nice price the next time you needed quick cash.

“If you’re short on funds, you could’ve asked.”

“I never do.” And he nodded, knowing you would hold out on his favors until you probably died.

“And now for mine.”

“Uh uh. You lost, fair and square.” You dragged both bags towards the door, wondering if you’d hotwire a car or just take a bus this time.

“A consolation, then.” And he reappeared in front of you to press his lips against yours.

You waited a full five seconds before pushing him away. “You broke the rules, Crowley.”

“And you kissed back.”

 

And with a wink he was gone, leaving you with a blush in your cheeks and the satisfaction that you’d won in more ways than one.

He’d think twice before wiping you off the face of the earth now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATTTT
> 
> gimme some love!!
> 
>  
> 
> Random Ramblings:  
> Poll 1: WHOOO?!?! FYI dean is kind of not off limits... no spoilers but just saying since we all know sally is flaky
> 
> Let's see: Dean is Douchey in a loveable way  
> Sammy is a Sweatheart  
> Cas is a Caring cutie  
> Crowley is Crap.
> 
> okay i just wanted to alliterate. is that the verb version of alliteration?  
> i love this evil Crowley element i added. so there's still danger, and NO ONE can accuse me of OOC. although if i decide to make him slightly less of a maniac, no one should complain either ;) 
> 
> Poll 2: is sally annoying or what?!?! If you read my aside Cherry Wine you'll get even better of an idea :P if not, what you do think of her/how she adds to the story? would you prefer her out of the picture?
> 
> Poll 3: Any questions/ideas you'd like addressed in the future chapters? or are y'all enjoying the mindfucks so far?!
> 
> that's all this time lovelies!!
> 
> thanks so much for all your love and support!!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that my laptop blues are mostly over, the writing bug has bit me and i'm biting back!! muahahaha!!
> 
> so enjoy some more mindfucks as i continue this awesome adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get more twisted... stay tuned!!!
> 
> and leave a comment if you liked!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO Bucky

“(Y/n)? Where’d you go?”

You stared at the screen of your phone for a second before you were able to snap out of the memory of that first kiss that meant nothing (of romance) and everything (of survival).

“Just in shock that you’d leave a message screaming hysterically and forget to call me back and tell me that you were okay.”

“Oh.” You could practically see the sheepish grin on her face through her voice alone. And the fact that it happened about twice a day. “Yeah, sorry.”

“You wanna tell me what happened?”

“Not really…”

“You better not have accidentally sat on your curling iron again.”

“Hey, that was a three-time only accident.” She replied hotly. A smile tugged at your lips despite the annoying pout you imagined she was wearing.

“Well I guess you can tell me when I get back later.”

 

“Okay.” Her voice turned absentminded again, and you figured she’d gone back to browsing Facebook with the fake account she made under Anon. E. Mouse.

“Pizza for dinner?”

“Sure, hon.” She answered off-handedly, her fingers tapping away once more.

“Alright. Bye.”

She hummed in agreement for a second, and so you stalled on hanging up in case airhead remembered something she wanted to say last-minute. You really should stop momming her.

But it was proven you knew her through and through when she mumbled into your ear once more.

“About Crowley…”

 

 

You’d always known her ditziness couldn’t keep her innocent, or naïve, forever.

 

 

“Mhm?” You kept your voice mellow, in case Dean was leaning around the corner half trying to look cool and half-eavesdropping because he had nothing better to do.

Or if Cas full-eavesdropped because he didn’t understand a little privacy.

And fully understood that strangers weren’t to be trusted.

 

 

But if one couldn’t trust a single stranger, how then would they become close to anyone who wasn’t family?

And if you didn’t have a family, what could a stranger do to make you trust again?

Give up their family for you?

 

 

 

“I’ve been staying in that house. It’s safe there.”

“The one where the big fire happened yesterday?”

“Yeah. I needed to get rid of their bodies.”

She spoke nonchalantly, and you matched her sing-song meander towards the house.

Just like the cinders of your parents must have mirrored one another.

 

“Are you going to kill me too, Sally?”

 

She gasped in horror and stopped still as you tilted your head at her with pure curiosity.

“Of course not!! How could you ask such a thing?!” You stared at her with confusion as she burst into tears.

You felt a strange sense of remorse at her reaction, but didn’t apologize. It was a logical question.

“If you were willing to kill your own family-“

“Because they were mean!” She wailed through tears. “I didn’t want to be like them!” She took a deep breath full of hiccups as she tried valiantly to steady herself. She wanted to be cool and brave, like you. “I don’t want to eat people. I… I like people.”

You nodded, satisfied with the strange answer as only someone who had nothing to lose could be, and walked towards the ashy house before you.

“Your parents were cannibals?”

She scoffed. “Of course not. We are kitsune.”

“…Japanese cannibals?” The word sounded vaguely familiar; maybe from an Anime?

“We’re demons.” She clarified, opening the door and spilling something white all over the front step.

“Is that…drugs?”

“No, silly! It’s salt. It will keep the bad guys away.”

You stared at her, wondering how much of her was psychotic versus just batty. “When you said safe, I assumed you had an alarm system or something.”

 

 

 

“…oh (y/n), I have so much to teach you.”

 

 

 

It was a sense not of duty, charity, nor indebted gratitude that put you on alert when you heard Sally’s soft voice mention the King of Hell now.

“Be careful, (y/n).”

“I always am.”

“I mean it. He’s…worse than usual.”

And her daydreaming voice would’ve fooled anyone but you.

 

“Thanks Sal.”

 

“Get my half with pineapple!” She replied, already on another train of thought.

And she hung up before you could ask her what had really happened.

 

“Your girl Sal is kind of fruity isn’t she?”

You scowled as Dean made his way over with his irritatingly cocky swagger.

“It’s Sally to you.”

 

“It’s okay, I’m still into that. The kooky ones are usually the kinky ones.”

 

And it was positively unjust how those infuriating words set off the gorgeous twinkle in his eyes.

 

So you walked up to him slowly, unable to stop yourself from licking your lips.

It had been a long time since you’d had some real attention. Crowley’s sadistic little games just didn’t do it for you.

He kept his smirk plastered on his face, but his eyes widened ever so slightly at you advancing towards him.

The damned playboy hadn’t actually thought anything that way about you.

Still, he didn’t back away when you leaned in close to trace the air above his ear with your lips.

 

 

“Why, (y/n), I never knew you felt this way.”

 

Was his presumptuous response as he closed his eyes with a smile and didn’t even bother placing his hands on your waist to make you feel close. Or, I don’t know, wanted.

 

 

And even if in a sick, passive-aggressive way you wanted to get back at Sally for all the times she had thoughtlessly put your lives at risk, for you and you alone to clean up, giving her sloppy seconds was beneath you.

Especially with his specimen of a human.

 

 

So you let out a soft moan to egg him on as you moved your lips to hover over his neck, before pressing a knife to his throat, enjoying the look of shock on his face probably more than a kiss from him could make you feel.

 

 

“Don’t you talk about her ever again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOOOO
> 
> gimme some love!!!
> 
> Random Ramblings:
> 
> Quick Poll 1:  
> YOU KNOW THE DRILL  
> dean is a big dick in this chapter. (shut up tony)  
> i mainly do this because i'm a jerk who likes angst...or because i want to leave room for ANY POSSIBLE PAIRING (ex: Sammy for my Sam) and therefore lovely has to remain unbiased/not very trustful of all men. thus making the final choice even more impactful and awesome. and possibly fluffy. no promises though.
> 
> Quick Poll 2: biggest mindfuck?!?!
> 
> i don't even have an answer for this one.  
> the flashback to meeting sally was to kind of redeem her (since she can be REALLY annoying); basically the line ~And if you didn’t have a family, what could a stranger do to make you trust again?  
> Give up their family for you?~ explains everything
> 
> of course i will continue with more sally and lovely's adventures/backstory so that we don't all hate her unconditionally :P
> 
> FYI most of the annoying parts that involve her are memories/flashbacks. she does less stupid stuff now; but she still says a lot of stupid stuff. sometimes it's funny.
> 
>  
> 
> probably the most defining line of the chapter would be this: It was a sense not of duty, charity, nor indebted gratitude that put you on alert when you heard Sally’s soft voice mention the King of Hell now.
> 
> some things/feelings i can't quite explain and can only give nuances and examples of what it's not... but i think it adds to the story
> 
>  
> 
> poll 3: anything you want addressed in the future? 
> 
> I'M SO EXCITED FOR THIS FIC  
> I HOPE YOU ARE TOO  
> THAT'S ALL THIS TIME LOVELIES  
> LEAVE ME A COMMENT
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MINDFUCK JUST READ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been typing my hands off for this fic, so please please leave a comment if you enjoyed. Thanks!   
> i'm super excited for everything in this story, and i don't even know what all of it is gonna be
> 
> XOXO Bucky

“Did you really pull a dagger on him?”

“Mhm. Right to the throat.”

She let out a peal of laughter and you heard something crash in the background.

“What was that?”

“Uh…nothing.”

“Did you break a plate again?!”

“No…it was a cup.”

“I’m getting you plastic silverware, I swear.”

“Nooooo.”

“Hmm, would it be called silverware then? Maybe plasticware…” You cut your teasing short when you saw Cas reappear three feet away from you with a grave look on his face.

“Maybe,” Sally agreed as she attempted to sweep with one hand while holding the phone with the other.

“Look, Sal, I gotta go. See you when I get back.”

“Pineapple!” She reminded happily, before clicking off.

 

You didn’t necessarily find immediate concern with the concern on Castiel’s face, but you preferred to keep Sally on the DL when Mr. Seraph was around.

 

“(y/n).” He stated grimly, almost stopping you in your tracks.

“Hey.” You kept your voice light, but something about his gaze unsettled you.

“We have a problem.”

“QuickMart’s out of pie?”

You gauged his current mood with your little joke; not good, apparently. He merely blinked and closed the gap between you quickly.

“I think you know what this is about.”

You tried not to roll your eyes as you immediately realized why he was acting so severe.

“It was a joke, Cas.”

“It’s Castiel, now, (y/n).”

 

Sheesh. And you thought you were overprotective.

Though you supposed threatening one friend with a dagger should rank higher than making sexual innuendos about another.

Especially when both were joking.

You began to see your own hypocrisy.

 

“Sam and Dean play a far more important role than you could ever know.”

You supposed the same couldn’t be said for Sally.

“I should never have let them get close to you.”

“You’re not their dad, Castiel.” You emphasized both the awkwardness of his full name and the suggestion of The Lord.

 

“You’re right. I am better.”

 

With this, he grabbed you by the throat and flung you against the nearest building.

 

“Jesus Christ!” You spit gravel and blood out of your mouth as you scrambled for your bearings.

Nearest escape route: left. Best weapon: dagger. Ironic. The same thing that had gotten you into the mess could be the only thing to get you out.

Hopefully a little communication would save you though.

“Do not take the Lord’s name in vain!” He thundered, and you second-guessed your whole ‘talk it out’ idea. You grasped the handle of your knife with one hand, and steadied yourself with the other.

If anyone had the right to be furious it should be you, having been upended for the admittedly overdramatic defense of your girl’s honor.

But anger led to mistakes, and as you’d currently hurled yourself into a doozy, you stayed focused and unfeeling (emotionally, anyway) as you always did in combat. Or life in general.

 

“Look, I’m sorry I put a knife to Dean’s throat. Even though he basically said he wanted to fuck my friend. In less-than-gentlemanly terms.”

 

He stopped short of throwing heavenly fire or whatever it was angels did and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“You did what?”

His expression paired with those words and his gravelly voice helped you fight the pain as you carefully dripped blood onto the ground.

“That’s what this is about, right? Although I’d say my overreaction has been surpassed by yours.”

You never thought you’d have use for a blood seal, especially for something as trivial as this, but if life had taught you anything it was that anything could happen.

Or that you were usually totally screwed.

 

 

“You set the apartment on fire?!”

“I bought some scented candles that I lit while I was giving myself a manicure, and apparently nail polish is very flammable…”

She scaled the wall easily and hoisted you up as if you were a toddler, so you could watch the firemen try to put out the fire in the kitchen.

“I forget that you have the strength of fifty men sometimes,” you grumbled as you watched the flames die down from the window across the street.

“Comes in handy at times like this.”

“You’re the cause of ‘times like this’, a lot of times.” You stared at your arms, muscled from all your training, which would never rival the natural strength of your friend. Who was usually the one who needed saving, oddly enough.

“Okay this fire was my fault, but I only bought the candles because the guy next door has a huge farting disorder.”

And you couldn’t help but guffaw as you planned how Sally would distract the men from your weapon stash, as well as your next relocation since the man next door really did have major gastrointestinal distress.

No matter how fucked you were, as long as the two of you were together, you could fling those proverbial lemons right back at the world.

 

 

You wondered whether getting hurled against concrete was worse than living for a week next to fart-man for the few seconds that Castiel gaped at you.

Definitely fart-man. I mean, you’d survived getting rekt far more and for far longer than that shit-hole of a room.

“I was not aware you had attempted assault on Dean.”

And once again God’s Pet proved he had no concept of social interaction. You sighed and gripped the knife once more.

“Just so you know, those weapons don’t work on me.”

“Oh, really?” Like you’d be stupid enough to take on an angel with a letter opener.

“Yes. You would require an angel blade, which I doubt you’d ever have access to. Well, I suppose it is the metal itself which is impertinent. One could presumably forge a similar weapon with the same ore and have likely the same effect.”

Well, that was way more information than necessary. Time to cut this convo short.

“Anyway, I’m real sorry about Dean and all, but I think I’ve gotten my ass whooped so that we’re more than square.”

“I do not understand.”

“I gotta get back to my friend-“

“The kitsune.”

 

Oh, shit.

 

Well, good news that you’d already made a blood seal then: was the only thought that occupied your mind as you walled off the panic and dismay that would overcome a normal human being.

Heh, normal.

“It’s not what you think, Cas.”

He pursed his lips at your accidental use of the endearment, which was more than enough sign that he’d never understand.

“So, sorry not sorry.”

 

And you pressed the seal with neither pomp nor circumstance, and took off on mangled legs.

 

“Sally. Get into the basement, now. And don’t come out until I say the safeword.”

 

 

You weren’t sure how long it took for angels to unbanish, but hopefully you could get to the house before then; even with this Uber driver’s attempt to make a Pool.

“This lady’s just two blocks away. You could save over eight dollars.”

“I’m in a bit of a hurry.”

“You can do it through the app with just a tap!”

Well this guy won Idiot of the Year. You leaned over heavily so you would hopefully bleed all over his upholstery. “Really, I’d just like to get home.”

“Fine then. That’s what I get for being nice.” He brusqued, without even asking if you were okay or wanted to go to the hospital.

“Step on it, please. I promise I’ll leave five stars.” You resigned yourself to Asshole of the Day.

 

Technically that would be Castiel, but he was within reason. Sort of.

Sally was harmless; everyone knew that.

Well, everyone who knew who she really was. What she really was.

Well, everyone who knew what she really was who also knew what her background was. And how you’d always keep her on the more or less straight path.

So…basically just you.

 

“Got yourself into a bit of a mess, love?”

 

You squinted beside you, where the driver had miraculously turned into Crowley. Or whatever the hell-derivative of that word was.

“Let’s get you back to your sister, then. And out of this hideous thing.”

 

The alarms blaring when the un-manned car crashed into a parking lot was probably the highlight of your day as Crowley teleported you the Heaven out of there.

 

 

“So is our little girl in her little hidey hole, then?”

“She hears you talking like that, she’ll never stop calling you Daddy.”

“Fair enough.”

He poured himself a glass of orange juice and watched you set up your usual arsenal of alarms and booby traps.

“I’m afraid I’m unable to entertain today, Crowley.”

Your wit was as much a weapon as the cans of hairspray you rigged up now.

“I have a feeling things will thin out in a few hours.” He returned, amused, before setting his glass in the sink and walking over. “Do you ever tire of playing the hero?”

“Pretty sure sealing an angel demotes me to antagonist. Or anti-hero, at the very least.”

“We know full well you see yourself as the good guy, (y/n). Always.”

And for all your damned martyrdom, he was right.

“Get out.” You said it to him often; but it was softer this time.

“Mhm.”

He looked at you a moment longer, even after you turned away and began tracing a second seal onto your arm, just in case.

With your luck, all these sigils and you’d still get your head bashed in by the winged hunk.

 

“Call me if you need me.”

 

And you hoped that there was just a bit more than the Crossroads in him when said it.

 

“Ok, Daddy.”

 

Perhaps then, he hoped there was just a bit more than self-preservation in you.

 

 

You were stationed behind a dresser for what felt like hours when the doorbell inexplicably rang.

“(y/n)?”

You glared into the hall suspiciously. He knocked again, loudly.

“(y/n)? It’s me. Sam.”

You had recognized the voice, but were unsure how to proceed.

You had prepared yourself and the house for killer angels and possibly hungry hunters. Not the boy next door.

“(Y/n) please let me in. Cas is missing and I’m worried about you.”

 

“Are those two things unrelated?” Was how you finally answered, your voice ringing.

 

“Give me a chance, (y/n). If I really was gonna freak out on you, I’d have done it already.”

You banged your head against the dresser quietly.

A peaceful chat was NOT something you’d prepared for.

One step at a time, I guess, when you walk the line.

 

“Turn the knob, take two steps forward, and five to the right.”

 

He was silent a moment. “You left the door unlocked?!”

“Just do it.”

You heard the rattle of the knob and kept your position securely behind the dresser.

“Okay, my right or your right?”

“Mine.” Lucky he asked; he’d have a head full of nails if he’d gone to your left.

“Now what?”

“Now nothing.”

“What?!”

“What did you expect?”

“Well… I just wanted to talk.”

“So talk.”

You imagined him scratching his head and cocking it adorably the way he did when he was at a loss.

“I know about your friend.”

So does everyone else and their mom, apparently. You said nothing.

“And I get it.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I had a friend who was a demon too.”

“Had?”

“I didn’t kill her. I couldn’t.”

You thought about stepping forward and looking him in the eyes, to see if he was telling the truth.

“She saved my life, (y/n). And even if she hadn’t; she’d never killed anyone. I didn’t have any right to kill her.”

 

You stepped out from your spot now, believing him. He stood with his hands by his side, palms facing forward, completely exposed.

 

“I’m guessing that’s what happened with you and Sally. And you don’t have to hide it anymore.”

 

Somehow, in the midst of dust and debris, blood and sweat, you ended up in his arms.

“I’m so sorry, (y/n).”

He pressed his lips against your hair gently, as you turned your face away so he couldn’t see your ugly crying.

He urged your head back into his chest, and whispered it again.

“I’m so sorry.”

 

It was at that moment that Dean crept past you; with your defenses down, you never saw him.

 

“Is there a safe place to…sit?”

“The kitchen counter.” It was a place so familiar to you and Sally, a place that had been a constant no matter where you lived. You hadn’t the heart to booby-trap it.

“Okay-“

“Three steps at a forty degree angle.”

He lifted one foot and paused, afraid to put another down.

“Here, follow me.”

Like it was nothing, you led him with small steps through the literal minefield to the kitchen.

“So I’m guessing Castiel told you.”

“Yeah.”

“Before or after-“

“After you send him flying to God-knows-where-“

“Though I suppose God does.”

“Fair enough.” He leaned against the counter, still dwarfing you as you sat where Sally had, swinging your legs.

“Is he okay?” It was polite conversation; you shan’t care either way.

“He’s fine. In better shape than you, definitely. Believe me, if he’d come to us first-“

“Unless you have what he calls an Angel Blade, I doubt you could’ve stopped him anyhow.”

“He listens to reason. At least when it’s Dean and I.”

“Hmm, reason.” The irony was killing you. Or was it this migraine. Hopefully you didn’t have a concussion.

“I’m just glad he didn’t-“ he stopped when he saw your arm. “What the hell, (y/n)?!”

“What?” You followed his eyes, but didn’t quite understand his tone. Sure it looked a little gross-

“Why would you do that?!”

“In case he came at me again.” You answered, wondering if Sam had a concussion as well. What a stupid question.

He stared at your wordlessly, before pulling you into a tight hug.

“We’ll straighten this out, I swear.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

 

You’d said those words sarcastically, tauntingly, but it’d been a while since you’d meant them.

 

“So what happened to your friend? You really didn’t kill her?”

“No.” He looked at you sorrowfully, and you felt your heart clench.

 

“Dean did.”

As if on cue, there was a huge thud and a scream from the basement.

 

“Sally!!!”

You shoved Sam hard into the next quadrant so a bunch of pots and pans would fall on him.

Low-budget, and the clanging would help with sensory disorientation.

You skipped over the mines expertly and rushed around a few trip wires. Below, you could hear Sally and Dean’s shouts, mirroring each other.

“(Y/n)!”

You weren’t sure how Dean had made it down the stairs without setting off the two explosives, but the thought exited your mind quickly as you sprinted through the open door to see Sally and Dean at opposite sides of the room, both bleeding and breathing heavily.

 

“Dean, don’t!”

 

“I’m sorry (y/n),” Dean rasped, before rushing forward into Sally’s blows once more. “She’s hot, that’s for sure.”

“Don’t you dare Dean Winchester-“ You cut yourself short and cursed, realizing Sam had disarmed you when you were in his arms.

Never let your goddamn guard down, (y/n).

“I’m never sleeping with you!” Sally shrieked as she clawed and kicked with all her might.

 

“(Y/n)!”

 

You heard Sam’s voice through the halls, but ignored it as you looked around desperately for a weapon.

As luck would have it, Dean’s pistol slid toward you and you pounced on it.

As luck would also have it, Dean had cornered Sally and was brandishing a knife.

 

“Don’t do it Dean.”

“You know the rules.”

“Rules are meant to be broken.”

He shook his head at you, disappointed. You wanted to yank him by the neck right off his high horse.

“Some lines cannot be crossed, (y/n).”

 

“You don’t understand, Dean.

I put one foot on either side of your so-called “line”

And I walk it.”

 

He probably couldn’t understand what you meant, beyond that you made your own rules.

But there was so much more;

Like how there were two sides to everything, but not everything was black and white.

Like killing a human and killing a demon could be just easy for either of you.

 

But Sally; Sally was pure. At least, in the best way she could be.

 

 

“He smells so good.”

“Hugo Boss cologne, Sal.”

“You know what I mean.”

You shook your head and stuck the shovel into the hard earth once more, making a shallow grave.

“Did you have to kill him?”

“I don’t kill for fun.”

“Just like I don’t eat for fun.”

She let out a sad sigh, feeling sorry for herself, as you ground your teeth and continued chopping away at the stubborn dirt.

“Just one taste. I promise I won’t get hooked on it like I did with crack.”

“Trust me; this is way more addictive than crack.”

“How?!” She tugged at the corpse so the back of its head was facing her. “One little bite couldn’t hurt.”

“Drop it.” You meant both the subject and the body, as you dropped your shovel as well.

“I’ve never eaten a fresh one, (y/n).”

“Exactly.”

She shook her head, staring at mortician who’d caught you stealing from his lab, before taking one long sniff at his greasy hair.

“I can’t help it-“

 

“NO!”

 

Her fangs slid back into her mouth as you shoved her so hard she sat down.

“You want to be different from your parents, Sally?!”

You were fed up with living out of a bag, with being in so many cities you’d never call home, and here she was being a big stupid dummy. And acting like an animal.

“Do you, Sally?!”

She glowered at you from the ground.

“You kill everything! Both humans and demons! What does that make you?!”

“I do what it takes for us to survive.”

“So that makes you right?!”

“I don’t care about being right. I don’t care about whether I’m evil or twisted.”

She looked away, knowing only slightly how much weight you carried for the both of you. When the lives you’d taken and the ones you’d never get to know numbed you so that you only lived out of spite against a world that was always against you; when you had nothing for yourself but to cheat fate and death for the sole purpose of proving that you’d never let them win.

And that you’d never let Sally become what you had to.

“But if you want to be like everyone else, like every other kitsune, then be my guest.”

She slid away from the body guiltily, shaking her head.

“You can do what you want, Sally. You have that luxury.” It was the closest you’d come to leaving her. Telling her she could go her own way.

She could eat all the fresh brains to her hearts content, and run away with her agile legs whenever she wanted, all on her own.

She could hold herself to no standard: to be free.

 

That’s what you had chosen.

 

But she wouldn’t follow in your footsteps. “No, (y/n). I don’t want to be like them.”

“Are you sure?”

“I… I want to be good. I want us to be the good guys.”

“We take lives from both people and demons, Sally. So that we can live. That’s selfish, isn’t it?”

“Well… you’re good to me. And I’m good to you. That counts for something, right?”

You laughed and she shoved the mortician into the pit without another whiff.

“I guess…”

 

“When we’re with each other, (y/n), we’ll always be the good guys. No matter what anyone says. Because we’re good to who matters most.”

 

 

“If you don’t let her go right now, Dean, I will shoot you straight between the eyes.”

“I’ll take that chance-“

“(y/n)!” Sam came tumbling down the stairs.

“Sammy don’t-“

“Oh, I see.” You turned and pointed the pistol away from Dean. “Let Sally go, Dean, or I’ll kill Sam.”

“(Y/n)-“ Sam shook his head at you, understanding but still betrayed.

“Oh no you don’t. CAS!!”

 

And with your usual luck, one of the bumbling brothers had smudged up your sigils on their way down.

 

“Cas!” Sam yelped, waving him away from you desperately.

“No. (Y/n) must see this. She must understand.”

He waved his hand and the pistol was ripped out of your hand.

“I’m sorry, (y/n).”

And ceremoniously, the son of a bitch stabbed your girl right through the heart.

 

“SALLY!!!!!”

 

“I am sorry, (y/n).” Castiel intoned, before vanishing.

Dean lowered his eyes and carried Sally to you, murmuring another apology, before leaving you and Sam to grieve together. Because misery loves company.

Silently, Sam helped you sit down so could lay her on the floor next to you.

He had no words, but kept a hand on your shoulder gently, as you took off your jacket and placed it around her, smoothing her hair the way you’d done with George and Lisa so long ago. No, with mom and dad.

“(y/n)…” Sam whispered once more, watching as you stared into nothingness without a word.

 

Then you howled at the top of your lungs. “CROWLEY!!!”

 

It was enough to send Dean pounding down the stairs, as you grabbed the switchblade you’d hidden in Sally’s boots.

“You called, love?”

“Holy shit.”

Dean was pinned to the ground with the wave of a finger, as Crowley saw you sweep Sally’s lids shut.

“Déjà vu, innit?”

“And what’s your pleasure?”

Was that pity in his eyes? Did the King of Hell feel sorry for you?

Whatever.

“It is as it was.”

“As always?” He crossed his arms moodily, but you saw his lips in a hard line you’d never seen before.

“Can you really be so stubborn, (y/n)?”

 

You laughed bitterly, and saw him ball up a fist in response. What a breakthrough.

The demon had a heart after all.

 

“I don’t want a damn thing.”

 

And you plunged the switchblade first into Sam’s carotid, then yours.

 

 

“(Y/n)!”

 

 

You opened your eyes and stared into someone’s crotch. You realized your head was in Sam’s lap.

So that’s why you’d heard his voice calling you all this time.

“(Y/n), you’re up!”

“…ow.” You rubbed your forehead as Sam lifted you slightly so you rest your head on his shoulder.

“I told you she’d be fine.”

“Shut up. This is your fault Dean.” Sam tossed at his brother as he stared at you with concern in his chocolate brown eyes.

“…what happened?”

“Cas two-fingered you.” Dean groused.

“He what?!?!”

“Dean!!” Sam threw his brother a dirty look, and Dean raised his palms in surrender.

“Cas saw you holding a knife to Dean and knocked you out.”

“…oh.”

“Serves you right.”

And since you’d had apparently a lifetime, or at least a long hard day in your unconscious, you had the magnanimity. “Sorry, Dean.”

He stared at you a moment, surprised. Partly because he couldn’t believe you’d apologized; partly because he knew he kind of deserved it.

“Don’t let it happen again.” Was the response he landed on.

“I told Cas to go away for now.” Sam put his arm under yours to lift you up, and you felt the warmth of his chest against your back. It was nice.

“Thanks.”

Apparently that was the second time you’d say it meaningfully in one day.

Dean cleared his throat, embarrassed at the weirdly intimate side-hug you and Sam were having, and that he’d almost gotten you killed. Not that it was his fault. He was just a little mouthy. Still, he felt like he had to redeem himself.

“I think I’ll go get us a pizza.”

“You do that,” Sam quipped. Dean flipped him off and grabbed his awesome leather jacket in one motion.

 

 

“Everyone okay with pineapple?”

 

 

And you couldn’t help a wry smile from crossing your face as he swept out the door and you reminded yourself to save two slices for Sally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY MINDFUCK?!?!?!
> 
> LEAVE A MESSAGE BELOW THANKYOU
> 
> RANDOM RAMBLINGS:  
> POLL 1: WHICH MINDFUCK MINDFUCKED YOU THE MOST?!  
> I really really wanted to break this up into a couple of chapters but i didn't want to be that asshole who builds things up for chapters and it turns out it's all a dream or some shit like that. so instead i typed my fingers off and posted it all together  
> you're welcome ;)
> 
> poll 2: which mindfuck mindfucked you less but also a lot?!?! just kidding. the normal poll one which is WHOOOOO  
> i gave sam and crowley bigger parts in this. that changes things. i think.  
> p.s. you're welcome stevie ;)  
> OH GOD WHO AM I GOING TO WRITE  
> WHO ARE YOU GOING TO CHOOSE
> 
> poll 3: most meaningful part?!?! fluff/angst/other?!?!
> 
> i can't decide. i really have so much feels about this whole chapter
> 
> FYI i try to make lovely kind of cold/trying to be unfeeling but failing. i describe her emotions as much as possible without giving up her original partly-stoic nature. just in case anyone felt like there wasn't enough emotion-describing. which i don't think anyone does anyway.
> 
> i'm really really happy about how this chapter (and this fic) is turning out. cross your fingers i can find a way to finish it!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker


End file.
